Potion
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Luke has a potion, that he uses against Jessie so that he can have her way with her. How does Jessie react to that? SMUT Warning! All rights go to Disney and I hope everyone enjoys it.


Jessie shut the door to her room quickly and quietly, throwing off her clothes as soon as she got in the room. Her hands immediately went to her breasts, and she massaged them as she sat herself on her bed. Every since Luke rested his hands over her clothes clad breasts they tingled like crazy, a reminder that Jessie was very attracted to Luke, and him grabbing her breasts like that was a major turn on. She wanted nothing more than to have those talented hands do more than just touch her upper body. Slowly, Jessie slid her left hand down her body, letting her right hand continue to massage her breasts. Her hand traveled down her stomach, circling her naval, and continuing down to her freshly cut pussy. Her hand continued it's journey, running over her clit and causing a jolt of pleasure to run through Jessie until the tips of her fingers were burying itself in her hot wet center. Not even pausing to push her index finger into her. She gasped in pleasure and slowly began to move her finger, pulling out slowly and then slowly pushing back in. But she wasn't the one fingering herself. No Luke was, with his slender fingers. He quickened his index finger, going faster and faster. In and out. Then he added a finger, increasing the pleasure, and then he added another finger. He even placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it expertly. Jessie could feel her climax coming nearer and nearer and she shut her eyes tight, pinching her tits.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Jessie." Luke's voice called through her door. Her imaginary Luke disappeared and Jessie pulled her fingers out of her pussy. She fell to the floor in her hurry to get up and then scrambled to her feet to run to the closet and get clothes on. She put on the first thing she saw. A purple skirt and a light pink sweatshirt not bothering to put on anything else.

"Come in," she called not wanting the twenty-two year old Luke to be suspicious of what she had been doing. He entered in an instant, a small potion bottle nestled in his hands, the liquid inside it was purple and bubbly. Luke instantly looked at Jessie, taking in everything about her, including her nervous stance. Her clit was pressed against her leg, because of the way she was standing and she could feel her wet core dripping onto her leg. She really wanted to finish herself off, but with Luke in the room she couldn't. Luke smiled cockily, locking the door behind him, and peeling his pale blue tshirt off of his body, revealing his six-pack. his pale blue shirt, revealing his six pack.

"We can do this the easy way," Luke hissed huskily. "Or the hard way." He shook the potion at that and Jessie had to restrain herself from running up to him and snogging the life out of his freckled face.

Instead she just shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, Luke began to walk towards her, and Jessie's eyes found themselves staring attentively at the bulge in Luke's pants. He was hard. She forced her eyes to look back up, just in time to see Luke smiling at her right in front of her.

"I know you were masturbating Jessie," he started, lifting up Jessie's hands, he licked one of her fingers, tasting her sticky pussy juice. "You taste good," he muttered, mainly to himself and Jessie blushed a deep crimson.

"Luke-" she started, trying to protest, but he interrupted, slipping another one of her fingers into his mouth.

"I want to fuck you Jessie. I want to watch you come undone under my touch while I stick my fingers into you and suck on your clit, and then just when you feel to tired to do anything more I want to stick my cock into you and ride you as you scream my name," Luke said, his hand dropped Jessie's and his fingers played with the hem of Jessie's skirt. Jessie gasped at the words and the movement. She wanted him to do that to her more than anything, but she didn't think it was right. Jessie felt her back press against the wall and she gulped. Regaining her stature Jessie opened her mouth, only to have the opening of Luke's potion bottle to be pushed into Jessie's mouth. The contents of the bottle were emptied into her mouth. The liquid tasted like soda really, grape soda. Not bad but not great.

"That potion is part truth, part obedience, and part lust. It will make you listen to me like I'm your master, speak the truth if I ask for it, and make you even hornier than you already are," Luke explained, discarding the now empty bottle and smiling at Jessie. Jessie could feel all reason leaving her body, and the potion entering. Feeling extremely horny, Jessie bit her lip.

"How horny are you?" Luke asked, gripping Jessie's arm. 'Not at all' Jessie thought.

"So horny," Jessie said instead, a naughty smile crossing her face. Inside Jessie insides twisted, as she realized that Luke's potion was working. Luke leaned close to her moving his hands to her breasts, rubbing them lightly.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want Jessie, and call me your master," Luke said, playing with his options. He obviously enjoyed being in charge for once. Instead of answering Jessie bit her tongue, knowing that of she opened her mouth she would say something bad. Luke knew she wouldn't open her mouth so he leaned forward his mouth hovering in front of hers. "I gave you an order. Now you have to do it. Your master ordered you to do something." Luke said, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth, and licked a sensitive spot on Jessie's neck. In response she whimpered, pushing down a moan. Happy that he succeeded in getting a response Luke latched onto the spot, sucking on it with his mouth. At that Jessie moaned, her mouth coming open involuntarily.

"I want you to fuck me, master." Jessie said while she moaned. She surprised herself by saying that, but Luke looked thrilled. He even moved his left index finger and began rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"That earned you a little gift," Luke said huskily, he leaned forward kissing her, with his soft lips. His tongue even came trying to wrestle its way into her mouth.

Jessie kept her mouth shut, still trying to fight against the potion. She just barely felt Luke's hand ghost it's way up her skirt and start to rub at her entrance before plunging into her hot center. Jessie gasped, her mouth opening just enough so that Luke could stick his tongue into it. With that all reason and self control left Jessie's body and flew out the door. She began to press against Luke, kissing him furiously and feeling his erect manhood push into her belly. Luke had grown a lot since he was younger, and now he was about an inch taller than Jessie.

Jessie wiggled her hips, urging Luke to move the still finger in her pussy, but he didn't move it, instead he removed it and pulled out of the kiss. Jessie whimpered at the lose, moving one of her hands to touch the bulge in Luke's jeans in consolation.

"Please," she groaned, moving her hand up so that she could slip her hand into Luke's jeans, undoing the button.

"Please what?" Luke asked, allowing Jessie to pull down the zipper to his jeans. Jessie just pushed Luke's jeans to the floor, earning herself am eye full of cock. It was big too, much bigger than any she had ever encountered.

"Please finger me master," Jessie replied, looking at Luke with hooded eyelids. He smiled, using his finger to swipe at her entrance, which was sopping wet.

"You have to earn it," Luke whispered in her ear. Jessie looked down at Luke's erect penis and got to her knees. She used her cold hands to grab his cock, lining it up to her mouth. Then she took the tip and sucked it into her mouth. Luke moaned as she ran her tongue over the tip, encouraging her to do more. So Jessie, began to bob her head letting more of him into her mouth. She also began to pump her hand on his length in time with her bobs. She did that for a while, feeling him coming closer and closer to his climax. So she removed her hand and sucked his whole cock into her mouth, it's tip tickling the back of her throat and triggering her gag reflex.

"Look up at me," Luke commanded sharply, so she did. Staring up into his eyes she began to bob on his cock again, and with that he exploded in to her mouth, his seed coating itself on her tongue. It tasted great, like sugar in her open and she drank it up, licking any that didn't make it into her mouth. Luke recovered from his climax quickly, getting down on his knees in front of her. He stared at her, and she could just see the lust in his eyes. Oh she wanted him to fuck her. She was feeling so horny. Luke continued to stare at her and Jessie decided to give him a show. She sat down in front of him. Legs laid out in front of her and her left hand snaking up the sweatshirt she wore. She grabbed her breast lightly, beginning to knead it and Luke's eyes grew darker as he realized what she was about to do. Delighted that he hadn't moved to stop her Jessie took her right hand and letting move down, under her skirt and inserted a finger into her. She moaned out dramatically. She slowly moved her finger in and out of herself, spreading her legs so that Luke could have a clear sight of what she was doing. She shut her eyes, loving the way Luke was watching her masturbate. Like he was starving and she was the only thing that could fill him.

"Luke," she moaned out as she began to pump herself faster, making it known that when she masturbated she imagined him fucking her. A moment later a hand stopped her own. It slowly drew her finger out, letting the juice on her finger drip on to her clit. Then it was replaced, by a warm tongue. Luke's tongue. He slowly dragged his tongue up to her clit and back down before sticking his tongue into her center. Jessie cried out, putting her hands in Luke's hair in an effort to control the pleasure. His tongue searched her insides before he pulled it out, spinning Jessie around and sitting her in his lap. His dick nestled itself between her but cheeks, and his right hands fingers instantly inserted themselves into her, pumping in and out. Luke's thumb began to play with her clit and his left hand snaked up to play with her breast, pinching her tit just hard enough to bring pleasure. Jessie cried out at the pleasure, panting as his fingers curled inside of her, hitting just that spot. She would definitely come soon. Luke seemed to notice that.

"Do you like this?" He asked darkly. "Have you always wanted me to fuck you like this, like the dirty whore you are? Admit it. You've always wanted me to fuck you like this," Luke growled. Jessie whimpered in reply and Luke pinched her clit momentarily stopping his fingers but instantly continuing the motion.

"Yes!" Jessie gasped. "Now all I want is to feel your big cock fucking me until I cum, all over and you come inside of me, your pulsing cock pumping in and out of my dirty pussy," Jessie cried out, feeling her climax coming closer and closer.

"If you want that then you are going to do as I say and come, now," Luke commanded and she did, pleasure coiling itself inside her as she came, Luke's fingers bringing her through her climax. Jessie breathed as Luke moved her so that he could like her pussy clean of her fluids, blowing briskly on her clit. Jessie moaned and reached for Luke's cock moving so that she was lying on the floor, legs wide and cock lined at her entrance. All it took was Luke to get his cock buried into her, wrapped in her tight warm pussy.

"Please master. Please fuck me," Jessie begged, desperately trying to push herself on his cock.

"Only if you repeat my exact words. I am a dirty whore who only wants to be fucked by my master Luke," Luke commanded.

"I am a dirty whore who only wants to be fucked by my master Luke," Jessie repeated and she was instantly filled with Luke's cock. They both paused a moment to get used to this new development and as Jessie got used to it looked discarded her sweatshirt revealing her pert breast, nipples as hard as stones. His fingers latched themselves onto her tits and he began to thrust his cock in and out of Jessie. She screamed, his touch only bringing unmeasurable pleasure. Sex was never like this before. All the other boys that she had dated were timid, afraid to fuck her, but Luke took control. Only pausing to make her earn the pleasure she desired.

"Luke, harder please Master Luke fuck me harder," Jessie moaned. The air was suddenly full of 'Oh fuck' and 'More master Luke' as Luke pumped in and out of Jessie, her tightening her walls to hug his cock as it slid in and our of her. Luke released one of his hands and brought it done to her clit, pressing on it, and then Jessie came unraveled underneath him, screaming his name as she came. Her convulsing walls brought him over the edge to as he came inside of her. They both collapsed on the floor looking down at his cock embedded on her pussy, cum dripping on the floor from her. Jessie smiled and looked up at Luke.

"I should have let you fuck me a long time ago," she said and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Emma's fingers flew in and out of her center, slick sounds filling her empty room as she fucked herself, her eyes glued to her computer screen as the surveillance camera in Jessie's room gave her an amazing view of Luke fucking Jessie with his amazing cock. Emma meet her climax with a shout, as she brought her favorite vibrator to her clit. She rocked her hips, bringing herself out of her orgasm. She smiled, pulling her fingers out if her pussy and putting then in her mouth. All she wanted was to be fucked by a monster cock, and her brother had that. Now just to figure out a way to get him to fuck her...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone! I got amazing feed back on my story The Panic Room and I wanted to thank you a million times. A lot of people requested this after my last story and here is the result. I hope you liked it. I think it's better than my other one but its everyone who reads this stories feedback that I am really looking for. oh and if you make a request for another story for me to write I will do my best to write it for you :-) don't forget that reviews are like candy you can't get too many! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
